


Logan's Dad

by thesirensong



Series: Stacy's Mom but it's Virgil actually [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Gen, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, but it's dukexiety, remus is a junior in highschool and he's high key flirting with his boyfriend's dad okay, remus is just big gay and logan is kind of tired of everyone's shit okay, stacy's mom au, virgil is the single dad of logan roman and patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-04-22 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Remus was honestly just having fun speculating what his boyfriend's dad does to make the kind of money he would need for a house as nice as Logan lives in. He... doesn't really expect for said dad to be hot as hell.But hey, Remus wasn't complaining.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Stacy's Mom but it's Virgil actually [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599640
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135





	Logan's Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this au for weeks with Lefay and it's grown so big we both started wanting to write for it and I decided to take initiative and get it started. No, I will not be taking criticism on this au, it's purely for mine and Lefay's own enjoyment at this point.

Remus wasn’t really sure what he was expecting when he invited himself over to Logan’s home after school a whole month after they started dating. Whatever it was, it wasn’t nearly as nice as what he saw when Logan stopped in front of a two story building with a massive front yard, and he was pretty sure he glimpsed a pool in the backyard.

He let out a low whistle, staring at the incredibly nice home, tapping his fingers against the strap of his backpack as he looked it over.

“Your parents have got to be drug lords to afford a place that nice. Or maybe slave traders? No… probably thieves.”

Logan stopped to stare at Remus in confusion, brows furrowing behind his glasses in confusion.

“While I can’t actually dispute that information, as my father has never actually told me what he does, I… honestly have a hard time believing any of those are plausible.”

Remus pursed his lips, not looking away from the house for a moment before he turned to Logan.

“How are you so sure, though? If he’s lasted long enough without getting caught to buy a house this nice and also have you guys in school, who’s to say he’s not perfectly capable of hiding something like that?”

Logan rolled his eyes, starting to walk towards the front door again.

“I’m ninety-five percent certain my father isn’t involved in illegal activities, and that is because he cries every time we watch Bambi, and if my little brother found out he’d accidentally killed a ladybug, Patton would be devastated and Dad would spend the rest of the day trying to get him to stop crying while trying not to cry himself.”

Remus snorted, waiting impatiently behind Logan while he dug out his house key.

“Okay? Your pops sounds like a total wimp.”

Logan stopped, his hand on the knob, just about to turn it so they could enter his home. Remus watched him in growing confusion until he turned just enough to give a blank stare.

“Quite the contrary.”

Remus stared after the nerd when he finally entered his home without explaining further. Okay, that was totally cryptic and ominous and now Remus really wanted to know what his boyfriend’s dad was like. After a moment, he shook his curiosity from his mind long enough to jog to catch up to Logan, setting his bag down at the dining table (they have a  _ table? _ ) when he saw his boyfriend do the same.

“You can’t just say something vague like that and then not elaborate, Lo. Now I’ve got to know. Is he like… a spy? Or a mad scientist who experiments on himself? Maybe he fucked someone really powerful and got immunity in the country-”

Logan huffed, interrupting Remus with a look that only made the junior grin.

“No, Remus, I meant nothing like that. I only meant that he is an emotionally strong individual, and I don’t particularly appreciate the opposite being implied.”

Remus blinked at him before he started snickering.

“I just imagined someone flexing their heart like it was an arm.”

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily at Remus’ odd imagery. After a moment, he pointed at the chair Remus was standing in front of, giving him a pointed look.

“Stay here, I need to go grab something from my room before we get started on homework and I will not have you interrupting my routine.”

Remus rolled his eyes, making a show of pulling out the chair and sitting down. Logan narrowed his eyes behind his thick frames, then moved to the stairs.

It took all of three seconds before Remus was fidgeting, and two more before he was out of his chair so he could look around the ground floor. He may as well get himself acquainted with the place, since he was dating one of the dudes who lived here.

Roaming around the living room didn’t last long when a sight from one of the windows caught his attention.

There, in the backyard, was a man with no shirt on who was cleaning the pool, looking like he was getting it ready for winter, now that the days were starting to get colder. Remus… could probably do with getting colder, himself, with the way the guy looked.

His skin was shiny with sweat, and from what Remus could see of his face his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, tongue sticking out slightly as he worked, and yep, that is probably one of the hottest guys Remus had ever seen.

“Remus?” Logan called, making Remus jump slightly at having been interrupted in his ogling of pool dude outside.

“Huh?” he asked, reluctantly tearing his attention from the window so he could look at Logan, was switching between looking at him and the window in confusion.

“What on Earth are you looking at?”

Remus turned his attention back to the hot guy outside, eyes drinking in dyed-purple hair, ripped skinny jeans, worn tennis-shoes that should probably be replaced, and a  _ very  _ naked torso.

“The hot pool boy outside,” he finally answered, not willing to look away a second time.

Logan made a noise of confusion, moving to stand next to Remus to see who he was talking about before he let out an irritated noise.

“That,” Logan starts, looking at Remus, “is my dad.”

Remus stares at the hot pool boy, before slowly switching his gaze to Logan.

“ _ That _ is your dad?”

Logan feels like he maybe understands when Roman says spending time with certain people kills his brain cells, for a moment.

“Well, not biologically. But he is in every way that matters.”

“Dumb that down, for me Einstein, I don’t have big brain juice, like you.”

“There’s this thing called adoption, people partake in it sometimes.”

Remus grinned at the sarcasm.

“Feisty, is this because I called your dad hot?”

Logan rolled his eyes up to look at the ceiling before heaving a sigh (he sighs so much, around Remus).

“No, I’m above such pettiness. Now, are you going to keep ogling my father, or are we going to work on the homework we’ve been assigned today?”

Remus glanced at Logan’s dad, grin only growing wider.

“Why not both? I think you’re leaving out some pretty juicy options, Lo.”

Logan resisted the urge to sigh again, pointedly pulling the curtain for the window closed before walking back to the dining table with his marker pack in hand.

  
  
  


When Virgil finally came inside, he went right to the kitchen, unaware at first that Logan had his boyfriend over until he pulled his head from the fridge to uncap the water bottle he’d just pulled out.

He froze in place, staring at the kid who was staring at  _ him _ , wide-eyed and grinning like he just a motorbike or something. Virgil raised the bottle to his lips, eyes switching to Logan, who looked like he had just finished banging his head against the table.

“Uh… hey Logan, wanna tell me who this is?”

Logan lifted his head, pushing his glasses back into place. Virgil ignored the red spot on his son’s forehead, deciding he’d tease him about it later, and waited for him to explain.

“Dad, this is Remus. My boyfriend.”

Virgil nodded in understanding, finally pressing the mouth of the bottle to his lips and tilting up so he could chug the water inside. He drank almost half the bottle before he felt satisfied enough to stop.

“Okay, well, pool’s almost done being cleaned up, and I think I’ve got the regular chemical filtering right for the winter, but I’m gonna need you to check that over if you’re cool with that, corvid.”

Logan nodded, rubbing his fingers over the red spot on his forehead distractedly, making Virgil raise an eyebrow.

“How long have you been working on homework?”

“Twenty. Minutes.”

Virgil covered up his snort with the back of his wrist, quickly looking away from the table so he could gather himself. While he recovered, he closed the fridge door after pulling out a plastic container full of leftovers from the night before.

“Worse than Roman during science then, huh?” Virgil asked while he prepared himself a plate.

Instead of Logan, who Virgil had been expecting to respond, Remus spoke up.

“You know science? I happen to have a specialty in chemistry, if you’d like to learn.”

Virgil paused in his actions, twisting to give Logan and his boyfriend a weird look. He noted that Logan was eyeing the table, almost as if considering the consequences of banging his forehead against it again.

“...What?” he asked, looking at Remus bemused.

Remus beamed at him, resting his elbows on the table and leaning forward, hands interlocking together.

“I bet we could cause a few explosions with my chemistry set.”

Virgil gave a confused laugh, looking at Logan again.

“Is uh… Is your boyfriend always like this, Lo-grain?”

Logan sighed at the pun nickname Patton had started years ago.

“Yes, unfortunately. He asked me out with an equally bizarre pick up line and I decided to go along with it.”

Virgil nodded, turning back to his plate before sticking it in the microwave.

“Sure is a weird one to go along with, but sure. No, Remus, I really don’t think chemistry and us is going to happen.”

When Virgil turned back around, he saw the considering look on Remus’ face, but he decided not to acknowledge it for now.

“So. Details of tweedle-dumb teaching class, I need to know if you’re still in trouble for correcting him on his math or if he got the stick out of his gullet long enough to recognize he’s capable of mistakes.”

Logan groaned, finally slumping forward and just letting his forehead thunk against the table again. Virgil bit back a snicker at the action, tapping his fingers against the edge of the counter he was leaning against (and incredibly tempted to sit on, but there was a guest over and he had to at least pretend to be a responsible adult).

Virgil listened to Logan as he began to rant about how butthurt (though in not as nice words as that one) his teacher was over one corrected mistake. Remus jumped in often to make some weird remark towards Virgil or to contribute to the story, more than once making Logan have to hold back a laugh at his colorful commentary of the Calc teacher.

While Logan and Remus talked, Virgil migrated to the table (still shirtless, but he’d given up really caring about his body image ages ago) with his food so he could eat while he listened.

“Okay, so basically, I might be called within the next day or two to be asked to attend a meeting about my eldest son’s behavior during class?” Virgil clarified, trying to keep the amusement out of his tone.

Logan nodded, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly.

“Yes, though I still don’t understand why.”

“Logan, you called the teacher a cottonheaded ninnymuggins.”

“I was stating a fact, do you think I should be punished for stating facts now? In a school environment?”

Virgil took a deep breath, trying very hard not to laugh. Logan spent too much time around him, dear God.

“Name calling is usually opinionated, corvid, you know that.”

Logan pouted, but acquiesced.

“Alright, now that I’m done eating, I’m gonna go take a shower. Have fun with your weird boyfriend, Logan,” Virgil said, stashing his plate and fork in the sink before disappearing up the stairs.

Once Logan’s dad is out of sight, Remus looks at Logan with a wide, manic grin.

“I would  _ so  _ tap that.”

Logan wasn’t sure if it was the dining table or his head that was taking more damage, at this point.


End file.
